Matt Murdock
Career Matt's father had wanted him to be more successful than himself and so encouraged him to constantly study rather than play with the other children. When his father was later murdered by mobsters Matt was driven to justice and studied as a lawyer at Columbia University, later opening a law firm, Nelson and Murdock, with his best friend, Franklin Nelson. Matt would later be approached by Nick Fury and offered a position at Marvel, but would repeatedly refuse, having no desire to teach. One of his cases would lead him to investigate S.H.I.E.L.D and stumble upon Marvel. Seeing the bigger picture, Matt accepts Fury's offer and begins his career at Marvel as their A-Level Law teacher. Matt once fills in for the absence Year 10 English teacher, and deciding he enjoys it more, switches to English and is replaced by Robert Reynolds. Matt later boys Fogwell's Gym, the place his father used to box, and uses the Gym to run the after school Boxing club. Private Life When Matt is a child he saves an elderly man from being hit by a truck. In the process however hazardous chemicals are flipped from the truck and splashes young Matt in the face, blinding him. Matt has managed to get by with heighten senses. He can even sense when his students are raising their hands in lessons. Matt was raised by his father, having been told his mother had previously died. Turns out she hadn't, but was now living as a nun. His father was a boxer named Battling Jack, who often fought at Fogwell's Gym. Before one fight Jack is offered money to lose a fight, when he doesn't he is later murdered for it. From there Matt is raised at Saint Agnes Orphanage. It's at Columbia University that Matt meets Franklin Nelson, better known as Foggy, who is his roommate.The two would form a strong friendship and later open a Law Firm together, Nelson and Murdock. It is also at University that Matt meets Elektra Natchios, who is now also a teacher at Marvel. The two share a fling that results in Elektra tracking now the man that caused the death of Matt's father, Roscoe Sweeney. The two beat the Sweeney up, but Matt refuses to kill him despite Elektra's encouragement. Matt phones the police to turn in Sweeney but doesn't see Elektra again until being reunited at Marvel. Whilst working in the Law Firm Matt meets a woman named Milla Donovan, who he later marries. Milla is the one to later file for divorce once Matt begins working at Marvel, fearing he has been cheating on her with Elektra. This is not true, but once the divorce is final Matt and Elektra start their fling anew. Matt also has a sexual relationship with student, Natasha Romanoff. Matt follows in his father's footsteps and becomes a highly trained, self-taught boxer. Later he's extensively trained in the ninja arts, and is an expert at fighting with stick weaponry, including staffs, batons and nunchakus. To add to his fighting ability Matt has an indomitable willpower and has a very high tolerance to pain. Mentions in Troubled Minds * Matt is featured in Chapter 7 of Save Me where Loki mentions in their first lesson together Victor von Doom and Reed Richards got into an intensive glare off which Matt was able to sense. He sent them out of the room with a "don't you roll your eyes at me, von Doom." Loki also states it'd become a contest in their class to cause as much trouble as possible without being called out on it, but so far they hadn't been able to lift their hand up. Category:Staff Category:Teacher-Student Relationships Category:Catholic